


Win-Win

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Win-Win

Val Greaves has it made.

The former mercenary used to wonder where her next meal came from, and now she’s practically queen of the whole world. All the naysayers now suck up to her since she proved them wrong about her and turned out to be a kickass queen. And best of all, she’s married to the most beautiful woman in the world. A woman Val loves with every fiber of her being; Queen Kenna Rys. But lately, something’s been bothering Val.

Every night, Val’s peaceful sleep is ruined by Kenna’s night terrors. Sure, it’s understandable given Kenna’s history with megalomaniacal dictators and lighting wielding witches and Val doesn’t want to make Kenna feel guilty, so she’s been calmly telling Kenna nothing is wrong. She wonders if that’s wrong and maybe communication is needed.

Tonight is Val’s breaking point. Kenna has been shifting uncontrollably in Val’s arms for several minutes and the Mercenary decides to give something else a try. 

With her considerable strength, Val pins Kenna facing down, but the Warrior Queen continues to squirm. ‘Enough is enough,’ Val thinks to herself and gives Kenna’s ass a firm slap waking up the queen.

“Wha… Is everything ok, Val?” 

It’s hard not to smile. Even disoriented from a bad dream and being abruptly woken up, Kenna’s first thought is of her wife. Val still isn’t used to such treatment and remembers why she loves Kenna so much.

“You tell me, gorgeous. You were having another nightmare.”

“Oh Gods, Val. I’m so sorry. It must be dreadful sharing a bed with me.”

“It’s the worst,” Val says with a laugh, “I just hate sleeping next to a naked goddess every night and feeling her pressed against my bare skin.”

Val wipes away the sheen of sweat on Kenna’s breasts and feels jolted with excitement. Touching Kenna always has this effect on her and now she has something else in mind. She props herself up and hoovers over Kenna before throwing off their sheets.

“You know I love you, Kenna.”

“But…?”

Val smiles and kisses Kenna softly on the lips. “No ‘but.’ I mean it. I love you. Period. End of story. And if I go the rest of my life without a decent night’s sleep. I would still choose a life with you.”

Kenna’s eyes open up more, going from a groggy look to one of a woman very much engaged. The sight of Val’s breasts just above her are torturous and she leans forward to kiss them repeatedly much to their mutual delight.

“When you asked me if I was alright, I found myself realizing that was such a Kenna Rys thing to do. I’ve told you about my past before with no family, friends, love of any kind. But it’s worth remembering my roots to see how far I’ve come. Now I have more love in my life than anyone else could imagine. And it’s because of you, Kenna.”

Val’s hands move down to spread apart Kenna’s legs. She kisses Kenna’s inner thighs teasing her gradually. Her calloused fingers edge ever closer to Kenna’s wet folds. Among the many reasons Val loves being married to Kenna is how strict she is about bathing. Val has a hells of a good time and it keeps her entire body, including her fingers, neat and clean.

While caressing Kenna’s center, Val addresses her once more. “When we met, I was shut off from the world and you gave me hope, turned me into some kinda softy that actually gave a crap about people. I never would’ve saved Raydan if it wasn’t for you.”

By now, Kenna’s breathing has sped up, but she stops herself for a moment. “I just saw you for who you are, Val. Right away, I knew you were putting up a front and just needed someone to bring out the hero you always were. It’s the loss of anyone who didn’t love you before but rest assured that I love you without any limits. Yet somehow my love grows every day. More than anything, I am defined by the fact that I love you, Val.”

“I love you too, Kenna,” Val says tearfully, then lowers her head to lick Kenna’s crease. She penetrates the walls and buries her face in between Kenna’s legs to suck on her wife’s sensitive nub riding the way the Warrior Queen’s body writhes. She refuses to stop until Kenna is completely satisfied, even then lingering to kiss her wife’s folds. 

Over time spent kissing each other, Kenna finally collects herself to kneel above Val. “And you should know that you gave me hope too, Val. Before you, my entire family was dead. I’d known love only to have it taken away from me at far too young an age. There were many nights that I wondered which was worse: to lose Stormholt to Luther or Azura or to win and find myself utterly without a purpose. Loving you has given me everything I could need or desire and I plan to spend eternity thanking you.”

Val’s eyes glisten with tears of joy but roll over with pleasure as Kenna returns the favor. She twists and turns, bucking as she finally comes from Kenna tasting her. 

This is a good night. Perfect, really. And as Val pulls Kenna up so the Warrior Queen can kiss her breasts before falling asleep, the Mercenary ponders the fact that maybe she’s in a win-win situation. Either Kenna will stop having night terrors and they can both sleep, or she won’t which will simply mean every night from now on will end up like this.


End file.
